


溺死

by kimmy_said_so



Category: Bloo - Fandom, Loopy - Fandom, MKIT RAIN, Nafla - Fandom, show me the money - Fandom
Genre: F/M, K-pop References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmy_said_so/pseuds/kimmy_said_so
Summary: 非悲非喜嫖文一篇it's all about lust, love, emotions and reality.
Relationships: Loopy - Relationship, Loopy/original character, Nafla/original character
Kudos: 2





	溺死

Lucy面容艳丽妩媚，五官一团复杂，是夹杂着东方美人特有的神秘冷淡与异国美人的性感热烈。可明明应该如红玫瑰一样热烈绽放的她却显露出冷酷麻木的模样，不合群的缩在黑漆漆的角落，将自己与嘈杂吵闹的环境隔绝开来。可在夜店这种人人都在放纵坠落的地方，落单的美丽女子，就如图一块儿散发着香甜气息的糖果。她的身边逐渐聚集早已喝的五迷三六的男子，他们热烈而大胆的贴上毫无表情毫无情绪甚至毫无作为的少女。Lucy孤寂的垂下长而浓密的睫毛，一张面孔被忽明忽暗的LED灯掩盖，只留下那张猩红干燥的唇。摇了摇握在手中的酒杯，看着里面琥珀色的清透液体，无所谓粘在自己身上胡乱抚摸的手掌，只是盯着自己模糊的剪影出了神。

“离她远点。”只是突然，一道温温柔柔的声音将所有混乱与肮脏隔绝开来。

被一群小混混左右围攻的Lucy抬起头，眼神迷茫朦胧。她歪了歪头，看着站在自己面前的陌生男人，可能是酒精与大麻在作祟，她感觉自己的脑袋一团浆糊连带着视线也变得无比模糊。面前的他，五官雾蒙蒙只剩眼角下的两颗钻石钉在闪闪发耀，美丽的像是一团小小的光源。推开黏在自己身边已久的臭虫们，Lucy踉踉跄跄的走向面前的光源，“带我离开这里。”自来熟的将身体靠在才认识不到两分钟的男人身上，有些孩子气的皱了皱鼻子，陌生的气味令她有些不安，可是淡淡烟草与酒精混合的味道却带来一种全新的服帖。  
酒精与大麻的味道扑鼻而来，Loopy皱了皱，却没说什么只是抬起胳膊将手臂圈在Lucy的肩膀上，好让她更加舒适的窝在自己的怀中，“好。  
“你来的好晚。”Lucy嘟嘟囔囔的，唇若有似无的擦向男人修长的脖颈，感受到他身体下意识的颤抖，“你要带我去哪里。你家吗。”她开始想，这个人应该十分瘦弱单薄身上没什么软肉，不然怎么会隔着皮都能摸到隔人的骨。  
Loopy叹了口气，有些无奈的摇了摇头，他对着前方紧闭着的大门扬了扬下巴，“不好意思。一开始以为那些人是你朋友。”本来只是出来替刚刚卖力公演完的兄弟们买几杯鸡尾酒，却不想看到被人缠上的少女。本也不想多管闲事，可她任人宰割的模样实在是太过可怜，让他着实无法当做什么都没看见似的走开，“你现去休息室休息一下，等你稍微清醒了一些我再给你打辆taxi送你回家。”他有些认命的将Lucy疲软无骨的身体搂的更紧一些，走到夜店后台专供艺人休息的区域，抬起左脚踢开休息室的门。

毫不意外的，看到了目瞪口呆停住所有动作的Mkit Rain crew。


End file.
